


The Lie is a Cake

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Here Comes the Groom [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: "screw it I'm gonna write the bits I can right and make it a series", I've been struggling with my, M/M, The OC is little Prince Harry, Today's bit:, cakegate 2.0, so i've decided, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: “Well, at this point, I’d say Henry and Alex’s wedding is inevitable.”“Meaning?”“I’m feeling malicious.” A mischievous grin spread wide across Mazzy’s face. “How would you feel about a cake smashing?”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Here Comes the Groom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Lie is a Cake

"Oh, that was such a lovely wedding, Alex," Mazzy cooed. "How's it feel to be a prince?"  
"Technically, I'm not a prince," Alex said. "I'm only married to one."  
"Did you think that stopped Prince Arthur?" Mazzy asked back. "He wasn't 'technically' a prince until literally the day he died, and yet everyone still called him Prince Arthur."  
"Even people like Bruno?"  
"Especially people like Bruno."  
"Well, that's something at least."  
"You never answered my question," Mazzy said. "What's it feel like to be a prince?"  
"Much the same actually."  
"Liar."  
"Alright fine, you got me," Alex said, a tad defeated. "This is the happiest day of my life!"  
"I know, right?" Mazzy squealed. "So glad I could help."  
"Help? How?"  
"I didn't invite you to my wedding so you could destroy my wedding cake."  
Alex laughed uneasily. "Still bitter about that, are we?"  
Mazzy looked at her watch. "Mmm. Not for long."  
Alex was perplexed at this comment, and was about to ask what she meant when a commotion erupted.  
"Harry, NO! Get back here!" Philip shouted after his son.  
The little prince was scurrying along, giggling up a storm, and then dived under one of the tables.  
The table with the cake.  
Philip managed to stop himself before he ran into the cake, but it was pointless. Little Harry had jerked the tablecloth with his dive, which brought the cake off balance.  
It teetered. It tottered. And then down, down, down it went, all over Philip.  
A hushed silence fell over the crowd as Philip wiped buttercream and genoise sponge out of his eyes. "HENRY ARTHUR ALEXANDER PHILIP!"  
The little prince, so chastened, came out from under the table, his head down in shame.  
"What do we say?" Philip demanded.  
"Sorry, Papa."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Sorry for knocking the cake onto you."  
"Apology accepted, but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." He pointed to where Henry was standing.  
Little Harry walked up to his uncle, his head still bowed in shame. "Sorry, Uncle Henry."  
"Sorry for what?" Philip chided, wiping buttercream off his jacket.  
"Sorry for knocking your cake onto Papa."  
Henry crouched down to his favorite (only) nephew. "Oh, it's alright. I'd say turnabout's fair play, wouldn't you Pip?"  
"Yes, yes, of course." Philip was understandably upset. "Just send me the bill, won't you?"  
"With pleasure."  
Mazzy walked over to her son and picked him up. "Come on, Harry, let's get you and Papa, cleaned up, hm?"  
As she was leaving, Alex could swear he saw a very definite smirk on the princess's face.


End file.
